1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the structure of a fire-proof refuge shelter and in particular to one which can protect one from being injured by fire if he cannot escape through a window or a top ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often known that many people die of suffocation and flames in a building, especially in a large and high building. In order to survive the toxic environment associated with fires, victims need to reach breathable air in minute. Hence, there are known fire alarms for used for giving warning signals to the people in a building. However, such alarms are simply apparatuses for giving a warning of a danger and cannot keep people from danger. Further, people may be too panic to properly operate fire escape equipment in case fire.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fire-proof refuge shelter which can protect people from danger in fire accidents.